


Всё имеет свою цену

by Reidzy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, slice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Лифт плавно затормозил на одном из этажей, а до отдела кадров оставалось еще парочка. Двери бесшумно разъехались в стороны, и в кабину зашел хорошо знакомый Питеру мужчина — Тони Старк. Он с интересом осмотрел юношу и хмыкнул:— И что же здесь делает подпевала Октавиуса?— Исправляет свою недальновидность и ищет перспективы, — легко отозвался Паркер и улыбнулся мужчине.— Отдел кадров? — с иронией спросил Старк, потянувшись к панели с кнопками.— Ваш кабинет, — уверенно поправил того юноша.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Всё имеет свою цену

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на марафон в группу «цветник слов» (https://vk.com/slo_v_a)  
> Заданная тема: Человек, отработавший многие годы на одном месте, вынужден сменить свою квалификацию и перейти на другую должность.  
> Надбавка к возрасту +7 лет (от моего хэдканона), т.е. Питеру 25, Тони 45, а Отто... Хз сколько. Прибавьте там :D
> 
> Я написал этот миник и понял, что эта AU имеет право на существование, и мне есть еще, что сказать... Это, в общем, одна работа пока что, но я в будущем думаю сделать еще несколько отдельных зарисовок: про конфу, со старкером, про Отто. с:  
> P.S. Безумно люблю Доктора Осьминога из фильма с Тоби с:
> 
> Питер в данной работе лукс лайк:  
> https://www.pandaancha.mx/plds/articulos/froala/peter-parker-1358x2272-647680261.jpg

— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — неверяще спросил Питер. — Ты шутишь! Я проработал здесь почти семь лет!

Тучный мужчина в темных овальных очках, сидящий напротив, покачал головой, позволив себе виноватую улыбку.

— Без обид, Пит. Я думаю, что так будет лучше. Ты сможешь устроиться в этой жизни.

— Ахуеть, — не сдержался парень. — Я работал на благо этой компании, Отто! Я помогал тебе с разработками, ездил на конференции и вложился достаточно, чтобы, как минимум, стать твоей правой рукой, а теперь ты мне говоришь: «Пит, тебя ждет прекрасное будущее, подпиши увольнение»?

Паркеру было больше, чем обидно. В нем все клокотало в ярости от осознания произошедшего.

Утром он встал как обычно, пришел на полчаса раньше в место, которое считал уже своим домом, закончил с отчетностью и довел до ума последние эксперименты с новым видом резины, которую было бы возможно имплантировать в организм человека. Предполагалось, что подобная нейрорезина смогла бы стать незаменимой в хирургии суставов и не только. Рабочий день у Питера Бенджамина Паркера уже много лет начинался с половины восьмого и заканчивался намного позже, чем то было предусмотрено договором. Когда Питер Паркер — признанный вундеркинд и подающий надежды молодой ученый — отправлял документы в одноименную компанию «Октавиус», он знал, чего хотел. Он никогда не сомневался. Его не привлекали Старк Индастриз, Озборн Компани или Хаммер Индастриз, Питера Паркера интересовали инновационные разработки Отто Гюнтера Октавиуса в области нейрофизиологии и биофизики. А теперь Октавиус требовал Питера добровольно уволиться.

Питер с силой сжал зубы, впиваясь злым взглядом в работодателя.

— Я думал, Отто, что мы друзья, которые много лет проработали над общими идеями. Я вложил в твои идеи не меньше, чем ты сам. Никто — ты слышишь? — никто не сможет отдавать всего себя твоей гребаной компании, просиживать здесь штаны от заката до рассвета, ковыряясь в формулах, чтобы отыскивать ошибки и делать воображаемое реальным.

— Это меня и пугает, Питер, — с мягкой, _снисходительной_ , улыбкой проговорил Отто. Мужчина снял очки, потерев переносицу. — Ты хороший работник, но в последнее время мы осуществили все мои проекты. Ты доработал каждый из них, улучшил и смог реализовать…

— Тогда в чем проблема? — вскипел Питер.

— Это — твоя работа. Не моя. Я не могу быть директором компании, где все решает и дорабатывает Питер Паркер. Подпиши документы об увольнении спокойно.

— Не буду.

Когда-то Питер был восторженным юнцом, готовым сдаться, не влезая в конфликт. Добрый и послушный Паркер пропал где-то в череде конференций, дискуссий и кипящей работы. Тонкий воодушевленный мальчишка с копной вьющихся каштановых волос превратился в высокого, немного сутулого молодого человека с вечными темными кругами под глазами. Он отпустил волосы (читай — забил хрен) и теперь собирал их в хвост. И сейчас Питер Паркер знал себе цену, как знал цену своим словам и своей работе. Только взгляд упрямых карих глаз не изменился.

— Тогда тебя уволю я, — бескомпромиссно заявил Отто. — Кажется, ты одалживал в лаборатории вещи для своих разработок? Я разрешал тебе по дружбе, но вообще-то это запрещено нашим внутренним уставом…

— Ты не посмеешь, — нахмурился Питер.

— Пиши самоволку или я помогу тебе покинуть здание моей компании, Пит.

— Мистер Паркер для вас, — зло отозвался бывший работник Октавиуса и схватил бумагу. — Я подпишу, Отто. Подпишу. Но ты и твоя компания разоритесь и развалитесь, а я не вернусь сюда, даже если ты будешь умолять. Без меня твои гениальные и восхитительные идеи будет некому воплотить.

Ехидная улыбка скользнула на губы Питера, когда он перехватил поудобнее ручку, чтобы написать заявление.

— А тебе, Отто, ума не хватит. Теряешь остроту с годами. Надеюсь, твои идеи не канут в лету, никем нереализованные.

Усмешка на губах молодого человека заставила Отто поежиться.

Как же сильно изменился Питер за эти семь лет.

***

Если Октавиус что и ненавидел яростно и искренне — так это Старк Индастриз. Тони Старк — владелец этой компании — на одной из конференций, когда они с Октавиусом еще были подающими надежду молодыми людьми, отозвался об Отто, как о человеке скудного ума.

«Не работаю с теми, кто через пару лет потеряет остроту ума и станет посредственностью», — заявил тогда Старк, сверкнув ироничной улыбкой. Поэтому самым логичным сейчас для Питера было — собрать документы и направиться в отдел кадров Старк Индастриз. Это однозначно должно было вывести из себя Октавиуса. К тому же Паркер знал: он нужен Старку. Тони не раз предлагал перспективному ученому покинуть место подле Отто, но обычно его отвергали с вежливой улыбкой.

С момента увольнения из Октавиус компани прошел почти месяц. За это время Питер привел себя в порядок, перестав быть похожим на зомби. Бережно любимый еще недавно халат юноша без жалости сжег в железной бочке, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Сейчас юноша был в темных джинсах, футболке и рубашке. Выглядел Питер скромно, но располагающе к себе.

Лифт плавно затормозил на одном из этажей, а до отдела кадров оставалось еще парочка. Двери бесшумно разъехались в стороны, и в кабину зашел хорошо знакомый Питеру мужчина — Тони Старк. Он с интересом осмотрел юношу и хмыкнул:

— И что же здесь делает подпевала Октавиуса?

— Исправляет свою недальновидность и ищет перспективы, — легко отозвался Паркер и улыбнулся мужчине.

— Отдел кадров? — с иронией спросил Старк, потянувшись к панели с кнопками.

— Ваш кабинет, — уверенно поправил того юноша. Загорелая рука мужчины переместилась выше, отправляя лифт к самому верху здания компании.

— Даже так? Мы не занимаемся нейрофизиологией, малыш, надеюсь, ты это знаешь.

Питер изогнул бровь.

— Для вас — мистер Паркер… Сэр. Мы ведь коллеги? — усмехнулся юноша и небрежно откинул прядку отросших волос назад. — Моя специализация — биофизика. И вы это знаете. Нейрофизиологией я занимался лишь с мистером Октавиусом.

— Готов поспорить, что Отто начал чувствовать себя ущемленным на твоем фоне, Паркер, — рассмеялся Старк. Лифт добрался до последнего этажа и открыл свои двери. Тони сделал шаг наружу и кивнул приглашающе юноше. — Оно и к лучшему. Мне всегда было обидно видеть, как твой талант прозябает в той бесперспективной компании. Если бы не ты, компания уже сейчас была бы банкротом.

Старк занял большое директорское кресло и жестом предложил ученому сесть напротив.

— Возьмем тебя стажером…

Питер фыркнул и рассмеялся.

— Не шути, Старк. Ты сам знаешь, чего я стою. Или ты берешь меня в качестве сотрудника статуса не ниже помощника руководителя отдела, либо я наведаюсь в Оскорп или Хаммер.

— Это ты не шути, Паркер. Эти компании смешны. Они не могут тебе ничего предложить.

— Только хорошую должность, — ехидно заметил Питер. — Старк, я серьезно. Мы достаточно спорили с тобой на конференциях, чтобы ты понимал, что я нужен тебе. Ты ведь не раз зазывал. Считай, что я согласился в последний раз.

Мужчина откинулся на спинку кресла и задумчиво осмотрел сидящего перед ним юношу. Когда они увиделись в первый раз, Питер учился в школе в физико-математическом классе. Им повезло попасть на экскурсию в Старк Индастриз, а после получить возможность участия в конкурсе от компании. Питер Бенджамин Паркер был тем, кто почти выиграл первое место. Впрочем, он запомнился и без победы: когда Тони допустил оговорку, описывая процесс синтезирования энергии в одном из своих реакторов, именно Питер поправил его, хотя мужчина думал, что вряд ли его ошибка станет заметна кому-либо из присутствующих. Тогда Паркер был фанатом науки, а Тони — одним из его кумиров, которому он едва ли не в рот заглядывал. Юноша же сейчас был коллегой — не юнцом.

— Отрастил зубки наш малыш Питер Паркер, — весело хмыкнул мужчина. — Хорошо. Я назначу тебя своим помощником. Хочу увидеть тебя в деле. Если хорошо себя зарекомендуешь, сможешь стать сам начальником отдела. Думаю, у тебя уже есть свои наработки, и ты жаждешь их воплотить в жизнь.

Судя по жадному блеску карих глаз — были.

— Вы так и будете называть меня малышом, сэр? Я могу рассчитывать на столик в ресторане сегодня?

О, как переменчива была атмосфера, стоило добавить в речь немного флирта. Тони выглядел более чем довольным таким раскладом. Он достал телефон и просмотрел свое расписание.

— В семь в Бруклин Оушен?

Питер на время затих, взглядом сканируя мужчину напротив. Устраиваясь на работу, Паркер не рассматривал Старка как возможного партнера, но сейчас задумался: почему бы и нет?

— Мои финансы мне таких мест не позволяют, поэтому, если ты не против оплатить **весь** счет… Семь — весьма подходящее время, Тони.

Переход от «вы» к «ты» вышел весьма кстати. Теперь у Старка были все основания на фамильярность.

— Замечательно. А теперь… Согласуем трудовой договор.

***

Питеру немного не верилось, что все прошло так хорошо. Должность помощника Старка, пусть в качестве временной, была очень хорошим началом. И все же, несмотря на все плюсы, Паркер скучал по своей лаборатории. Там не было навороченной техники, как у любого хотя бы среднестатистического работника Старк Индастриз, не было особо места, а вся аппаратура стояла едва ли не друг на друге, но там были записи и блокноты, стикеры, расклеенные по всему кабинету, было оборудование, которое Питер мог уже сам собрать и разобрать, а еще были беседы за одним столом с Отто, бутерброды и растворимый кофе. Все еще не верилось, что Октавиус и правда мог так поступить после семи лет работы и дружбы.

Заведение, куда Старк пригласил своего нового работника, конечно же, было не из дешевых — Питер подозревал это, но, увидев вживую, убедился окончательно. Пожалуй, сюда бы молодой ученый вряд ли смог бы попасть в ближайшие лет пять, а то и десять — это какую же сумму денег надо было получать, чтобы после посещения такого места не пришлось сидеть на сухом пайке? Старку, к счастью, считать деньги не было необходимости.

Питер зашел в зал, радуясь, что когда-то не поскупился и купил дорогой (по его бюджету) костюм. В Бруклин Оушен Паркер хотя бы не выглядел убого, стоя в темном костюме. На входе его встретил официант:

— Сэр?

— Меня должны ждать. Мистер Старк, — очаровательно улыбнулся юноша и едва заставил себя выглядеть спокойным, рука его нервно потянулась уже было к волосам, чтобы поправить низкий хвост, но Питер расслабил ее.

— Мистер Паркер? — дождавшись кивка, официант услужливо продолжил: — Тогда последуйте за мной. Мистер Старк ждет вас.

Их столик был в отдельном зале, где свет был чуть более приглушенным и не резал глаза. На столе стояли скромный букет из хризантем и свечи, а Старк сидел с довольной улыбкой. Питер обвел взглядом стол и закатил глаза.

— А это еще зачем?

— Для антуража, конечно же, малыш.

— Полная безвкусица. В следующий раз просто принесите старинную астролябию. От нее и то толка больше, — качнул головой Паркер и все же занял свое место. — Почему хризантемы?

— У тебя на розы же аллергия, — юноша вопросительно приподнял бровь, а Старк развел руками. — Малыш, я думал пригласить тебя на свидание еще на первой конференции. Ну, знаешь, ты тогда так сексуально говорил о воссозданных имплантах мышц…

— Я представлял доклад Отто, — напомнил юноша в ответ. — Поэтому я очень сексуально говорил словами Отто. Неужели тебя возбуждают типы вроде него?

Их прервал официант. Мужчина заказал на свой вкус ужин — Паркер не имел представления об этом месте и его кухне, поэтому доверился Старку. Настроение было странным. В принципе, этот вечер имел вполне определенное окончание в представлении Питера. Перспектива переспать с шикарным мужчиной напротив не вызывала у молодого ученого отторжения, но мысли юноши большей частью витали в лабораториях, задачах и вопросах о работе. Возможно, Старк заметил это: когда они отужинали, Тони оставил шутовской поцелуй на тыльной стороне аккуратной ладошки, а после предложил подвезти Питера до дома, не напрашиваясь. Когда машина припарковалась у дома Паркера, тот подумал, что день и вечер очень даже удались. Да еще и завтра будет возможность изучить навороченную технику Старк Индастриз. Мужчина странно хмыкнул, вырывая Питера из мыслей. Тот вопросительно глянул на Тони.

— Тони?

— Ты повернут на работе, да? Я в глазах вижу у тебя, как ты уже думаешь о завтрашнем дне и предвкушаешь. Твой энтузиазм бы да в нашу компанию еще тогда, семь лет назад… Сейчас ты бы уже заправлял своей компанией. И тебя бы никто не попросил* за излишнюю сообразительность.

— И вы бы вырастили себе простого подпевалу: как бы я спорил с вами, не будь я по другую сторону нашего научного ринга?

— И то верно, — согласился Старк. — До завтра, Питер. Я правда рад видеть тебя в своей компании.

Паркер кивнул и отстегнул ремень. Он потянулся к двери и открыл ее, но передумал выходить. Всего на мгновение ему захотелось нарушить эту полунейтральную-полуромантическую атмосферу, витающую со встречи в лифте. Шатен повернулся к Старку и, положив одну ладонь на чужой затылок, поддался вперед, целуя горячие губы. Тони подцепил чужой подбородок, удерживая Питера, и перехватил инициативу, властно целуя. Паркер простонал в губы мужчине и отстранился, уперевшись в чужое плечо. Облизал жадно губы, смотря в темные глаза, и улыбнулся.

— Предлагаю продолжить как-нибудь в следующий раз, Тони, — подмигнул Питер и все-таки выскользнул из машины, отправив воздушный поцелуй своему работодателю, а после поднялся домой.

Утром новый работник с восторгом исследовал кабинет. В нем, помимо Питера и Тони, работали Нэд Лидс и Брюс Беннер — еще двое повернутых на науке и экспериментах ученых. Здесь было просторно, у каждого был свой столик и специализация, даже проекты свои, но главной задачей, первоначальной, была та, которую ставил перед своими помощниками Старк.

День не закончился — пролетел, словно в часах стало меньше минут. Тони готовился к конференции, которая должна была состояться ближе к зиме. У него и помощников было почти четыре месяца на подготовку. Питер предвкушал, как появится на мероприятии рядом с Тони и смерит яростным взглядом Отто, перехватит Старка под руку и пошлет почти дружескую улыбку бывшему боссу, а после выступит с докладом, который должен был подорвать авторитет той нейрорезины, над которой долгое время корпел Паркер.

Потому что Питер Бенджамин Паркер не прощал таких предательств, а Энтони Эдвард Старк был отличным партнером и коллегой. И в целом, должность личного помощника Старка Паркера весьма прельщала. Особенно когда они стали спать в одной кровати.

Но это была уже совсем другая история.

**Author's Note:**

> Попросить* — не часто используемое сейчас, почти устаревшее, выражение, которое означало ситуацию, где работодатель «просит» человека уволиться по собственному желанию, а по сути настаивает и увольняет. 
> 
> Пишите отзывы, ребятки, ставьте лайки и подписывайтесь на мою группу ВКонтакте: https://vk.com/reidzy :з


End file.
